1782
by Allie-Laufeyson
Summary: <html><head></head>Discúlpame, a veces olvido los pequeños detalles - abrió la puerta de mi alcoba y me arrastró al interior, cerrando tras de sí con el pestillo. - No... - protesté, todavía sin voz y sin respiración. - ¿Qué pasará si lo encuentran en mi habitación? - gemí...- ¿No os resulta eso más excitante? ... [ADAPTACIÓN/one-shot]</html>


_**Disclaimer:**____Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, le pertenecen a nuestro querido Masashi Kishimoto y la historia original __**NO **__es mía, es de la talentosa __**Paty C Marín**__ que con su permiso me ha dejado adaptarla._

_**Advertencia:**_ _Lemon/ AU._

**1782**

_Historia original _

_By: Paty C. Marín_

.

_[Adaptación]_

_By: Allie-Laufeyson_

.

.

.

- _Sois la prometida más hermosa de toda Inglaterra_ - susurró lord Uchiha separando sus labios húmedos de los míos. Yo temblaba de pies a cabeza.

- _Milord..._- murmuré, la cercanía del conde me abrumaba y ahora que se había acercado tanto, que me había rodeado la cintura con uno de sus brazos, que acariciaba mi mejilla y mordía mis delicados labios, ahora me sentía desbordada por la situación. Sobre todo, después de que me besara sin que yo estuviera preparada. - _... soy una mujer comprometida..._ - dije con un hilo de voz.

- _Lo sé, Sakura, lo sé..._- respondió él, su aliento me abrasaba la piel, el vestido me apretaba el pecho y no podía respirar bien, sus dedos quemaban mis pómulos cuando él los acariciaba. -_Pero, ¿de verdad deseáis entregar vuestra inocencia al marqués Hyuga? _

- _Es lo que debo hacer, lord Uchiha..._ - me defendí avergonzada, pero él no mostraba un ápice de tregua, su brazo apretaba mi cintura y me estrechaba a su cuerpo, su boca estaba dolorosamente cerca de la mía, amenazando con beber de mis labios una vez más. - _Por favor... es mi deber mantenerme pura..._

Me hizo callar con otro de sus apasionados besos, me agarré a sus brazos para intentar apartarlo de mi, pero su boca era asfixiante, un veneno que no podía resistir. Aprisionó mis labios con los suyos, me cogió por detrás de la cabeza para apretarme a su rostro, asegurándose que no pudiese escapar. Yo no podía respirar, sus labios me abrasaban, mi piel se erizaba y mi cuerpo temblaba sin control. Enredó los dedos entre mis rizos y buscó la forma de soltar el cuidadoso moño que mi sirvienta había tardado media hora en dejar bien prieto. Soltó mis cabellos sin dejar de besarme, sentía sus labios, sus dientes y su lengua, no podía hacer otra cosa que beber de su boca.

Pero me aparté, hice un gran esfuerzo por separarme y giré el rostro para que no tuviese a la vista mis labios húmedos y rojos, mis mejillas sonrojadas y mi mirada turbada.

- _Basta, lord Uchiha..._- suspiré cerrando los ojos. - _Por favor...___

_- No os pido que os caséis conmigo, Sakura... -_ susurró en mi oreja, provocándome un escalofrío. Acompañó sus palabras besándome la mandíbula y el cuello, con la lengua recogió mi pendiente y mordisqueó el lóbulo, tironeando de la joya. - _No necesitáis ser mi esposa ni yo vuestro marido para que os entreguéis al más puro de los placeres... sé que deseáis ser acariciada, ser besada y ser amada..._ - sus dedos deshicieron el cordón que había en mi escote de un tirón; pude escuchar como la cuerda se deslizaba lentamente y como su aliento bajaba por la piel de mi cuello. Acarició el borde de mi vestido y subió por mi pecho, rozando el nacimiento de mis senos, mi garganta y mi barbilla. Cogiéndome del mentón, me hizo girar el rostro y se aproximó hasta que sus labios volvieron a rozar los míos. No pude abrir los ojos. - _No tenéis que hacer nada, Sakura..._- murmuró en mi boca. Y volvió a besarme por tercera vez, haciéndome perder la cabeza. - _Sólo déjate llevar... entrégate al placer, disfruta..._

Su mano se metió dentro de mi corsé y aprisionó uno de mis pequeños pechos. Sus besos se volvieron lascivos, lentamente su boca dejó atrás la mía y fue bajando hasta el pecho que acariciaba. Con delicadeza, lo desnudó y lo cubrió de besos, humedeciendo el pequeño pezón rosado. Se me doblaron las piernas, pero él me sostuvo de la cintura sin dejar de saborear la piel de mi pecho. Cuando se hubo saciado con él, dio un fuerte tirón al corsé y liberó el otro pecho, al que trató del mismo modo con la lengua y los dientes. Mi piel estaba dolorosamente sensible y podía sentir todo lo que me estaba haciendo. Con dos dedos sostuvo mi pezón y lo acarició con la lengua. Me estremecí de placer y mi corazón se estrelló contra mi pecho.

- _Lord Uchiha..._- musité con la cabeza perdida. Él no se detuvo, volvió al otro pecho y lamió la punta con delicadeza. - _No puedo respirar..._- dije entrecortadamente, a pesar de haber sacado mis pechos del corsé, el vestido me apretaba.

- _Discúlpame, a veces olvido los pequeños detalles_ - abrió la puerta de mi alcoba y me arrastró al interior, cerrando tras de sí con el pestillo.

- _No..._- protesté, todavía sin voz y sin respiración. -_¿Qué pasará si lo encuentran en mi habitación?_ - gemí. Él me besó, acariciando mi cintura, con dedos expertos había empezado a desatar los lazos del corsé.

- _Os he lamido los pezones en el pasillo_ - murmuró divertido, dando un fuerte tirón al vestido, aflojando el corsé. Mi pecho se hinchó llenándose de aire. - _Si alguien nos ha visto fuera no permitirá que os haga nada aquí dentro... ¿No os resulta eso más excitante?_ - me lanzó contra la cama y me cubrió de besos y caricias, sus labios recorrieron mi cuello, mis hombros y mis pechos, bajó el vestido un poco para besar mi vientre y sus manos se metieron bajo las faldas para acariciar mis rodillas y mis muslos. Yo suspiraba presa del delirio, con voz entrecortada le pedía que se detuviera, pero él continuaba.

Subió mi falda hasta la cintura y su mano acaricio la parte interna de mis muslos hasta tocar mi sexo, húmedo, ardiente. Me besó con lujuria mientras yo me doblaba de placer, con caricias expertas logró obligarme a separar las piernas y desear que su mano tocase todos los rincones de mi ser. Tocó mi pubis, el nacimiento de mi virginal entrepierna y deslizó los dedos por la suave cavidad; mi mente se nubló, lo abracé y lo besé, él me acarició de lado a lado, entreteniéndose unos momentos en mi flor, haciéndome disfrutar. Su boca recogió un gemido demasiado alto cuando uno de sus dedos atravesó mi interior como un cuchillo, temblé sin pretenderlo y él me hizo el amor con la mano, moviéndola como si supiera exactamente cómo me gustaba. Y nunca antes me había tocado nadie, ni siquiera yo misma, en ese lugar tan extraño.

-_Deseo más..._ - le supliqué rendida, a punto de desmayarme.

- _Estoy seguro de ello..._- respondió seguro de sí mismo. - _Te aconsejo no gritar ahora, podrían sospechar que lo que estoy haciendo es demasiado sucio para alguien como tú..._- con una sonrisa traviesa, dejó atrás mis labios y metió la cabeza bajo mi falda. Me tapé la boca con las dos manos cuando empezó a besar mis piernas, no había retirado los dedos de mi sexo y entonces se juntó todo. 

Sin previo aviso sus labios besaron mis otros labios y mis suspiros se hicieron tan evidentes que me esforcé en ahogarlos. Lentamente, sin dejar de mover los dedos en mi interior, Sasuke acarició mi sexo con una lengua abrasadora, entrando en los lugares más secretos de mi feminidad. Apretó el rostro a mi entrepierna y me besó con pasión, acariciando mis muslos, mi sexo, mordiendo mi flor, jugando con mi delicada virginidad. Yo me removí como si algo me estuviera matando, la tortura que me infligía era dolorosamente placentera, mi mente no podía pensar con claridad y mi cuerpo se estremecía y sentía que estaba a punto de arder. Y lord Uchiha era el causante, él era quién me quemaba con sus besos.

Sentí como si un violento rayo subiera por mi entrepierna hasta mi mente y mi cuerpo se convulsionó en un largo orgasmo. Él se apretó más, bebiendo de mí, acariciándome más hondo y besándome con más ardor. Yo, sudorosa, ahogué un grito entre mis manos y mis caderas se estremecieron, igual que todo mi ser hasta que poco a poco, él fue aligerando la tortura y liberándome. Cerró mis piernas y las cubrió de besos. Yo no podía moverme, todavía afectada por la impresión.

- _Es hora de que me vaya..._- susurró poniéndose en pie. - _Volveremos a vernos, te lo prometo... Hay muchas cosas que me gustaría enseñarte... desnúdate y metete bajo las mantas..._ - me cogió una mano y la dirigió a mi entrepierna. - _Y piensa en mí cuando te acaricies... _

Después, abandonó mi habitación. Pude escuchar como lord Uchiha se alejaba del pasillo y las voces de una conversación llegaron a mis oídos. Las voces de mis padres y de mi prometido. Después, se apagaron y todo quedó en silencio.

Obedecí a mis propios deseos y me quité el vestido, me cubrí con las sábanas y empecé a recordar lo que había ocurrido.

.

.

.

**Les vengo a traer el segundo one-shot de Paty C. Marín, espero que les haya gustado! **

**Agradezco a todos los que han comentado y puesto en favoritos la historia anterior, seguiré adaptando más (Todas tienen lemon por si les gusta xD)**

**Ya se habrán dado cuenta que este one-shot habla de la época antigua, ya saben cosas de Lords, condes, etc. **

**Desean más historias de Paty, dejen sus mensajes y comentarios. :) **

**PD: Ya saben, si quieren visitar su blog, pueden entrar a mi perfil, ahí encontrarán el link.**

**Me despido, se cuidan!**

**Sayo! **


End file.
